


D1 - Potterverse AU

by EroTaeKai



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Levitation, M/M, Multi, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: It wasn't a joke when Kibum told Taemin that he classified him to be a member of the house of Slytherin.Kibum Gryffindor, Onew Hufflepuff, Minho and Jonghyun Ravenclaw then Taemin Slytherin"Jjamkkan, aren't the scary kids are in that house?""It's because you're scary too."A year ago it wasn't like this, but only after a few months since then, Taemin found himself in the wizardry school with only one companion. His best friend and boyfriend, Jongin.But Jongin have been classified to be a member of Gryffindor, Slytherin's rival house.





	D1 - Potterverse AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a collection for the 30-day AU challenge. I changed some of the aus of the things I'm not familiar with and I hope somehow I give justice to the aus I will write kkk
> 
> Ps  
*spoiler*  
I can't believe I'm making a potterverse au with a super soft nini huhu
> 
> This isn't what I really want to turn out but hey I could try writing a bit of fluffy fic hehe
> 
> **unedited/not proofreaded so sorry for errors huhu
> 
> I'm so sorry if it doesn't seem like to be a Potterverse au. Just tried it today hehe

Day 1 - Hogwarts AU/Potterverse

It wasn't a joke when Kibum told Taemin that he classified him to be a member of the house of Slytherin.

Kibum Gryffindor, Onew Hufflepuff, Minho and Jonghyun Ravenclaw then Taemin Slytherin  
"Jjamkkan, aren't the scary kids are in that house?"  
"It's because you're scary too."

A year ago it wasn't like this, but only after a few months since then, Taemin found himself in the wizardry school with only a friend as a companion. His best friend and boyfriend, Jongin.

But Jongin have been classified to be a member of Gryffindor, Slytherin's rival house.

"Ania, this can't be! I want to be with Taeminnie!" Jongin exclaimed when his best friend became a member of his rival group.  
"We have the same qualities, how come he became a Slytherin member?"  
"Simple. Taemin is one of the most helpful and caring person here. But he is incredibly ambitious, rising from bottom to top with pure dedication and hard work. He's not afraid to try something new, knows what he wants and won't let any obstacle get in the way. A cunning, ambitious, very resourceful person with a high sense of self-preservation. He knows when is the right time, and he knows when to take a step back. He waits for the ideal opportunity, and somehow when he grabs it, he'd surely win over anyone."  
"But.. Taemin is a good guy! I mean, he's not the same as the other kids there. I believe it would be better if he's on other houses, but not Slytherin! He could've been a member of Ravenclaw instead but of all houses, why Slytherin?!"  
"Jongin, Taemin already accepted his fate. I'm pretty sure he'd be able to adopt. Plus I bet the kids on that house would need him."  
"But.. I'm pretty sure it'd be hard for him to make friends there! And I'm worried, he might just get picked by stronger kids! He's so delicate, he have a small body frame, they might make fun of him too!"  
"I'm pretty sure Taemin could handle everyone."

Since Jongin and Taemin are on two different houses, they are almost always with their other members, finding it hard for them to meet and talk with only by themselves. Jongin is too worried of him and if Taemin won't be with him in Gryffindor, then it's better if both of them would get out of the wizarding school.

They were seeing each other during their lesson applications, most especially during breakfast, lunch and dinner but could only exchange glances.

"Taeminnie.." Jongin sighed and Taemin saw it. Taemin knows that Jongin is the kind of person who would worry over the things he values the most.

"Jonginnie, it's okay. I'm okay." Taemin mouthed towards Jongin, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. Good thing Jongin saw it too before the professor called their attention.

"Kim Jongin and Lee Taemin, what kind of discussion are you having while I'm doing a lecture here?"

"Ah none, professor."

"Would you like to go out of the room first so you could talk privately? I'm afraid me and the class might be disturbing you."

"We're so sorry professor. I'll-" Jongin said in defense but he was suddenly cut by Taemin

"I'll go outside if that's what you're saying, professor. I'll take him with me and I'll make sure next time it won't happen." Taemin stood up, looked at Jongin and motioned him to go out as well. Jongin shyly followed Taemin while bowing in apology to their professor.

"Taeminnie, why did you do that? The professor would definitely get angry or pick us next time!" Jongin poked Taemin's side and his best friend hugged him in return, as if they didn't see each other for so long.

"I miss you!!! I know you're worried but I want you to know that I'm okay. I promise!" Taemin assured Jongin who's a getting a bit emotional.

"Are you sure? No one's hurting you? Picking on you, making you do things? I mean, they're not ordering you around? Are they teeating you right? They're not bullying you?"

"No they're not. I'm completely fine. You may not believe me but I got them all over me, to my mercy!"

"Huh? How?"

"I found out that I was the strongest and most powerful Slytherin member and they need me there to make reputation of the house better. It's okay, I'm sure I'd be able to do well in that house. If I was placed to other house, I think I won't be able to let them see how powerful Lee Taemin is. So don't worry much, okay?"

"I miss you. I love you so much. We can't hang out just like before and it pisses me off!"

"I miss you and I love you too. We will, I'm sure we will hang out soon. I'll find time for that too! Don't worry much and let's just do our best on our next classes. I'll root for you, Nini!! I'm sure you'll do well. I'll do well in return so we would see each other's names on the high ranks by the end of the quarter."

3 months passed with Taemin and Jongin sometimes sneaking out of the dorms to meet up, tell stories and kiss their sadness being away from each other. 

The practical tests are up and they are seriously rooting for each other, since the two of them have practiced their own specialty.

Jongin saw how Taemin levitated off from the ground only by pushing himself agains the table, while Taemin saw how Jongin teleported from the stage to the mezzanine. They were also successful in moving some objects, watering the plants with only a struck of the magic wand by guiding the watering can over it, the broom sweeping over the highest point of the high ceiling room that's unreachable by anyone who attempts to reach it.

It's been 6 months since their first day in the wizarding school and now, they could turn uncooked pasta into a well-cooked spaghetti, brewing the butterbeer on the barrel while reading the book of spells. The rivalry of the houses is not as intense as before since they also started to go beyond their groups, making friends even if they're a bit different and enjoying their time especially it's Halloween.

"Jonginnie, can I have some of the spaghetti?"

"Omo, they already ate it all! Eotteokhae?"

"Is that so? It's okay then."

"Sorry love. I'll try to make a new one for you."

"It's okay, I don't think there's an uncooked pasta left. I think everything is served. It's okay. I got this." Taemin turned the potatoes into freshly cooked poutine : french fries with lots of cheese.

"Oh, well I think this is good too." Jongin turned the onions into deep friend onion rings, then the tomatoes into salsa with only a struck of his wand.

"Oh that's cute. Ah, I love snacks."

"Wait for it in a few minutes or two." Jongin got wheat grains from the farm nearby flying over the window to fill up a straw bag, made it flour, and made it into a pasta dough. Taemin helped him by giving off heat to the kneaded dough and turned it into cooked pasta. Jongin got the ingredients for the pasta sauce flying over the saucepan and in one snap, the pasta and spaghetti sauce is done.

"Oh? You cook so well now. It's unbelievable."

"I enjoy doing this. I'm thankful I came into this school. Now I can say that I cook with magic."

"Uses magic instead of real cooking skills. Tsk."

"Wae? You do it too! You made a poutine out of the raw potatoes."

"Haha it's okay. Well I must say I'm also thankful that I came here with you."

"But most of the time, we're not together."

"Together or not, it's fine. It doesn't matter because we were still able to overcome the distance. We may be sorted to different houses but I'm fine with it now because if we were together, we would just get distracted or worried over each other. Being on a different team, it made us better and shine on our own. It makes me proud of you more. You may have been too worried about me, well I was worried about you too, but in the end we made the most out of it."

"To be honest, I thought of taking you away from here in the beginning, because I don't want to be anywhere without you."

"You're too sweet but you shouldn't think like that. We should make the most of what we have. The world wouldn't always go our way and it's in our hands to make the situation better or worse. I'm glad I was able to calm you down and we stayed and now we learned a lot, we would be able to conquer the world with our new charms."

"Ah, you're so lovely. Your mind is really great. That's one thing I love about you. You have a sexy brain."

"Sexy brain only?"

"Well I'm still sexier than you so.. hehe."

"Whatever. In two days, it'll be our graduation and our short course here in Hogwarts would be over. We may become busy with our own houses so I'll see you at SM in two days?"

"Uhm, make that your bedroom." Jongin winked as they ate the spaghetti and poutine their powers and spells made.


End file.
